Currently, base stations such as nodeBs and enhanced nodeBs (eNBs) require backhaul connections for transferring data to and from a core network or the public Internet. These backhaul connections are shared by all devices connected to the base station, and may be saturated as a result. Certain base stations may be equipped with multiple radio interfaces, such as a 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE)-protocol compatible radio and a Wi-Fi-compatible radio. It is desirable to use both the LTE and Wi-Fi radios together to provide improved bandwidth for the backhaul connection.